1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blade drive devices and optical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known a device for adjusting the amount of light passing through an optical path opening formed in a board by use of a blade having plural openings (see Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 3-42133).
In order to overlap the optical path opening and each of the openings formed in the blade side, plural openings formed in the blade side have to be aligned in the moving direction of the blade. Further, the blade rotates about a given fulcrum. Thus, the plural openings have to be provided on an arc line about a given fulcrum. In this manner, since the positions of the openings are limited, the size of the blade may be increased.